zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zoids Remodeling Sets
During the Original Japanese Release, TOMY released a number of kits containing extra parts and weapons systems for various Zoids models. While there was no name for the sub-line as a whole, the kits are often collectively referred to as Remodeling Kits. The line was likely the inspiration for the Zoids Customise Parts line that accompanied the New Japanese Release. Several kits from this line would be partially reissued as a part of the newer line. Zoids Remodel Set One The Zoids Remodel Set was the first non-Zoid kit released by TOMY. The set consisted of a single frame of assorted weapons and other equipment. The kit was designed for use with the Garius, Glidoler, Elephantus and other early Zoids. Most of the parts were non-specific in nature and could be connected to most Zoid models. The set was released in 1983 and discontinued sometime around 1985. The entire kit is yet to be reissued, although some of its parts were remolded and reissued with the Godos and Guysack. Republic Customise Set In the ZAC 2030s, the Helic Republic began an upgrade program to increase the firepower of its Zoids. The end result was the Republic Supercannons, a pair of massive, long-range cannons capable of destroying most Zoids in a single volley. The Republic upgraded their Zoids to use these new weapons. The Republic Customise Set consisted of three frames. The first consisted of a frame of weapons which included the Supercannons, the second was a frame of additional equipment, and the third was a frame of connectors. It also included four rubber caps and two rubber tubes. The kit was molded in light grey. The connectors allowed the cannons and other equipment to be used on the Gojulas, Gordos, Mammoth, Salamander, Dibison and Ultrasaurus. While no instructions were provided, the cannons could also be mounted on the Bigasaur. The kit was first issued in 1986 and discontinued in 1987. The entire kit was re-used in the New Republic Customise Set. Empire Customise Set Following the deployment of the Supercannons, the Zenebas Empire developed its own upgrade program. Focusing on improving both the firepower and mobility of their Zoids, the result was a series of upgrades to various machines in their arsenal. The Empire Customise Set consisted of three frames. The first consisted of a frame of weapons, the second was a frame of additional equipment, and the third was a frame of connectors. It also included a transparent frame, two backpacks, four rubber caps and two rubber tubes. The kit was molded in light grey and clear red. The connectors allowed the cannons and other equipment to be used on the Redhorn, Iron Kong, Sabre Tiger and Dimetrodon. The kit was first issued in 1986 and discontinued in 1987. The entire kit was re-used in the New Empire Customise Set. New Republic Customise Set The New Republic Customise set was a simple update and re-release of the Republic Customise Set with additional parts. It included all the components included in original the Republic Customise Set, as well as an additional weapons frame and two rubber caps (different size to the initial four). The cannons from this frame were designed for use on the Shield Liger, and could also be mounted on the Madthunder. The kit was first issued in 1987 and discontinued in 1989. The entire kit has yet to be reissued; although individual frames have been reissued on their own or included in various Zoid kits. *The weapons frame was reissued in white with the Gojulas Mk II and the TDP Gojulas Mk II and black with the Gojulas Mariner. It was also recolored in dull blue for the CP-10 Gojulas Cannons. *The weapons and equipment frames were reissued in black with the Gojulas Mk II Limited and Gojulas the Ogre. *The weapons and connector frame was reissued in mint green with Salamander Bombvern. *The weapons, equipment and connectors frame were reissued in light blue with the Cannoneer Gordos. *The second weapons frame was reissued in gold with the Shield Liger Mk II and the TDP Shield Liger Mk II and in silver with the Shield Liger DCS-J. It was also issued in silver as the CP-01 Dual Beam Cannons. New Empire Customise Set The New Empire Customise set was a simple update and re-release of the Empire Customise Set with additional parts. It included all the components included in original the Republic Customise Set, as well as a new weapons and parts frame. The new parts were intended for use by the Sabre Tiger, and could be used to connect other parts to the Death Saurer The kit was first issued in 1987 and discontinued in 1989. The entire kit has yet to be reissued; although different frames from it have been reissued with various kits. *The equipment frame, clear frame and one of the thruster packs were reissued in charcoal grey with the Iron Kong Mk II and the TDP Iron Kong Mk II and white with the Iron Kong Yeti. They were also reissued in bronze as the CP-11 Manoeuvre Thruster. *The equipment frame, weapons frame, clear frame and one of the thruster packs were reissued in silver with the Iron Kong Mk II Limited and in dull grey with the Iron Kong PK. *The weapons frame, clear frame and part of the equipment frame were reissued in dull grey with the NAR version of the Iron Kong. *The second weapons frame was reissued in silver with the Greatsabre and the TDP Greatsabre and in gunmetal with the Limited Sabre Tiger. It was also issued in silver as the CP-02 Assault Unit As of 2006, the Connectors frame and the second backpack are yet to be re-released. Other Releases Components from the New Republic and New Empire customise sets were intended to be released as a mail-in offer from the Zoids2 line, but the offer was cancelled before the kits reached production. See also *Zoids *List of Zoids *Zoids Grade-Ups *Power Up Parts *Customize Parts Category:Zoids